Spider Man And Captain America: Heroes United
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Peter Parker he thought that life was quite stressful enough for him since he's Spider Man. But when an old friend tells him that one of his favorite people sadly dies, he then learns that being a superhero isn't so easy at all.
1. Chapter 1

A Typical Day For Peter Parker

Now usually for Peter Parker, he would sleep through the day and not worry at all.

But there is one sound that he just can't stand: the beeping of his alarm clock.

When he would get up, he would press the Snooze button and it would stop.

Once that happened, he would stretch his arms up and yawn because that means that he's up.

So when he was finally up and out of bed, he then brushed his teeth and got dressed and ready for school.

Of course he would usually eat breakfast with his Aunt May and once he was done, he kissed her and waved her goodbye until he was done with school.

Now once he was at school, the way he would handle everyday goes a bit like this:

First go to do his classes get his assignments and maybe his homework to work on.

Then have have lunch and wait until the end of the day.

Now when the final bell rang, Peter would run out and turn into Spider Man and well would usually see if any bad guys need their ass whooped.

Once he was down with that, he would then come home and see Aunt May and well he would wait until the right time to head to bed and then he would be fast asleep.

So let's just say that's how everyday works for him at school and at home.

Now he's Spider Man because he made a choice to fight for what's right.

And so far he's doing just fine.

Of course he's always with his Aunt May because Uncle Ben was murdered so he knew being Spider Man would help.

Now you would think this would happen again but apparently one day everything changed and life for him would never be the same.

It all began while he was in school, the speaker in the roof then said "Peter Parker please come to the principal's office."

Now he thought he was in trouble but really he wasn't.

What he didn't know was that one of most favorite heroes may have died.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Gets The News

And so Peter got up and got his stuff too just in case because he honestly didn't know what would happen to him at all.

Either Aunt May needs company or if the principal needs to see him about a mistake.

So whatever the case he was all set.

But when he came to the Principal's office, he saw a familiar person he's known.

"How's it going Peter?" he asked

"Wait Captain America?" Peter then asked

"Why yes that's me." he then said

He then proceeded to give him the hand shake and he was fine with that.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked

"Well I came to talk to you about something." he then said

"What's that?" Peter then asked

The Principal then left just to not interfere.

"Peter do you know Tony Stark?" he then asked

"Why yes I do. Why?" Peter then said and asked

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing him again because he sadly died of cancer." he then said in a serious way

Peter couldn't believe it because he liked Tony and now he's gone.

He then hugged Captain while he was sobbing because he wished he could've been there for Tony.

"So what now?" Peter asked

"Well since you knew Tony you're going to his funeral." Captain then said

"Why did have to happen?!" Peter replied

"I'm sorry Peter but that's life we're born we live and then we die. I know this sucks but Peter Tony knew you could do so much more as Spider Man." Captain then said

And so Peter knew that life just wouldn't be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Packs Up

Once Peter and Captain America got home, Peter then went straight to his room to pack up.

Now Aunt May was wondering what's going on so Captain told her the news and it broke her heart to hear about it.

She knew that Stark would've wanted this for him.

So she knew letting Peter go with him was the only option left so she decided to let him do it.

Once he was done, he then told Aunt May "I'll be back Aunt May."

"I know you will." She then said

And so he and Captain America left and he knew this was the only way to say goodbye to Tony Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark's Funeral

Once Peter and Captain America came to the funeral, they knew it was a pretty serious day for most of the Avengers.

Oh and even the Fantastic Four and even the X Men came because they even knew who Tony was.

Of course the one who was the most devastated was Pepper Potts because she knew him more than everyone.

So let's just say he was that important to her.

When it began, Peter couldn't keep it together because it was just hard for him to accept the fact that he lost the coolest person he's ever met.

As for the others well sure they have different views than Tony's but they were also glad he was there for them when he was a part of the Avengers.

So when it came time to bury, it was truly the hardest moment for everyone because it was like they lost the Super Bowl.

It was that hard for them.

As for Tony well he was going to heaven and would always be proud of being an Avenger and most importantly a good friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Healing

Once the funeral was done, Peter was lost because he knew Tony so well.

He knew he needed to take a break from him and back then he was fine with that because he cared.

Also he knew that if this was it, he would always make him proud and for being a good mentor and teacher.

Now for Captain America, well he knew he cared and he was also glad to know him too.

Of course sure they both have differences on a few things but other than that, he knew that Tony was a good friend to him.

It was starting to come together for Captain and Peter because they may have found the one thing they have in common: they both knew Tony Stark.

So yeah let's just say it was quite unexpected for them.

Now their bond was about to get better and what they didn't know was they were about to become more than friends: they were about to become a family.

But of course they also knew that when it comes to being an Avenger, they both know the responsibility of being a hero and protecting the ones they love.

So let's just say life was about to get a whole lot better for the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter Gets To Know More About Captain America

Now for Captain America, he knew that Peter wants to know about him so he decided to let him learn more about why he's Captain America.

He told Peter about what life was like for him and want led him to do the Super Soldier Serum.

He also told him about what the war was like for him and he wasn't afraid to tell him about the friends he lost.

Of course Peter was working on a WWII project so he knew he was the right guy to talk to do about the war.

He then talked about what life is like now that's he unfrozen and he was quite surprised by the way the world has changed over the years.

"And one last thing Peter you're doing the right thing as being Spider Man because you made a choice to fight for what's right and that my friend is amazing." he then said

Peter knew he cared and he was glad he did because no one would ever believe him.

"Also I believe in you because being a superhero sure isn't easy but at least you know that and that's why i'm proud of you for being yourself." he also said to him

Peter started getting emotional so they hugged each other and they embraced it.

He knew that at least someone know she matters not only as himself but as an Avenger.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain America Moves In

A week after the funeral, Peter went back to school and was doing much better.

Ever since the chat with Captain America, he knew that he could make a difference in the world by being himself.

Oh and even better his grades have been better than ever before and even the teachers were surprised by what they were seeing.

Even the principal was surprised because usually he would see him for getting into trouble, but now he was honestly impressed because maybe someone did inspire him.

So he thought was going to be just fine but what he didn't know was that life was about to get a whole lot better.

When he came home from school, he then saw Captain America was moving in.

He then knew that now that he was moving in, he knew that now that he was here, life was about to just perfect for him.

The reason he moving in was because he needed the right place to be and he knew Peter's home was the right place.

So yeah let's just say things were about to get a whole lot better from there on.


	8. Chapter 8

What Life Has Been Like Since Then

For both Spider Man And Captain America life has gotten a whole lot better.

They both are members of the Avengers and even without Tony they continue to protect the world.

Of course Peter would still go to school but he would still do just fine as always.

Now if Tony was here, he would be quite impressed by how the team has been like since then.

For both Peter and Steve, they now know that they're more than just members of the Avengers, they're family to each other.

It's safe to say that life will be just fine for the both of them.


End file.
